Junjou Romantica: Why Him And Not Me?
by VII-Yuffie
Summary: Aikawa is tired of Usami always missing his deadlines, so she hired a friend to keep an eye on him. One night, this friend of hers saw Usami on top of Misaki, and things started to go haywire. Poor, poor Misaki...
1. A New Face In The House!

**Chapter One: A New Face In The House!**

* * *

"You could at least _tell_ me that you didn't finish it, before I waste three hours of my life coming here!"

"I didn't know you were busy," Akihiko Usami said, his face as calm as ever. Usami popped the lighted cigarette back into his mouth. The red-haired woman who stood in front of him, Aikawa Eri, pulled her hair out of anger, with steam blowing out of her nostrils at the same time.

"I left you a note saying that I would be all the way at Hokkaido for a vacation!" she yelled. "I was considerate enough to remember the deadline, so I had to travel back all the way to Tokyo to get your manuscript, only to hear a 'I haven't finished it' from you!"

Usagi arched a brow, "A note? Hm, I don't remember."

"I left it on the coffee table a week ago."

"Oh?" Usagi took the cigarette out of his mouth and turned behind to the nineteen-year-old boy, Takahashi Misaki, who was busy sweeping the floor. Usagi loved Misaki, and somehow Usagi gets the feeling that Misaki felt the same way about him. "Misaki, have you seen a note lying around a week ago?"

Misaki looked up from the floor and grinned, "I have! It was on the coffee table then. I thought it was some important note, but seeing that you ignored it, I had to throw it away! It was a nuisance to see that piece of junk lying around anyway."

Aikawa's face turned red with anger, "You _ignored_ my note?"

Usagi's face remained calm as he took a deep sigh, "It wasn't my fault that the note was too small."

"But I did read the content of that note," Misaki added. "Although... I didn't understand much of it at all... All that was written on it was, 'Hokkaido.. Go... Deadline... Back'."

Aikawa's face twitched in embarrassment as Usami gave her a sly smirk, "I wouldn't understand it even if I hadn't ignored that note." Usami sighed again and plopped back onto the couch, "Now that you know why I wasn't acknowledged about your vacation, you can go back to Hokkaido. I have some work to do."

"Work? Is this what you call _work_?" Aikawa yelled as she stared at Usami on the couch. The look on his face was clear enough to tell her that he was about to go to sleep. "Take your work seriously! Geez, I don't know how the heck I ended up as your editor!"

"Well, perhaps he doesn't look like it, but Usagi-san is serious at heart."

Aikawa and Usami widened their eyes and turned to the brunette beside them. His face was flushed but he couldn't help smiling. "Sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I must learn how to keep my mouth shut.." He turned back to the floor and started sweeping again.

Aikawa's face turned deep red and she twitched of frustration, "Whatever. This is probably my first time I'm doing this, but I'm extending your deadline to another month. I won't have to waste my time coming all the way here then."

Aikawa watched as Usami sighed and laid back onto the couch. The cigarette bud fell from his delicate fingers and onto the floor. Misaki's eyes widened as he ran to the floor to pick up the bud, "Usagi-san, watch it please! Without me around, you'd probably burn this whole building down! Do you even listen to me? At this rate, you will _never_ finish that novel of yours!"

Aikawa gasped, "On second thought, I'll hire someone to look after you!"

"Eh?"

Aikawa had already dialled a number on her cell phone, "While I'm on vacation, a friend of mine will help look after you, Usami. It's time you get serious about work! Misaki-kun is right; with you slacking off like that, goodness knows _when_you'll ever finish that novel!" Aikawa then turned and started talking to someone who was on the other line, and in less than ten seconds, she hung up and turned back to the men. "I've already made up my mind; my friend would be here in a minute! Meanwhile, I'm gonna go enjoy my vacation and Hokkaido!"

"Wait a minute...!" Misaki called out, "How is it that your vacation lasts for a month?"

Unfortunately, Aikawa had already ran out of the building.

Misaki looked up from the stove and turned his gaze to Akihiko Usami, who looked as if he was about to doze off on the couch. "You know, Usagi-san, if you're tired.. You can go take a rest in your room first."

"I don't want to," said Usami. "I'm staying here until that friend of Aikawa's arrive. I want to see what he or she looks like, what his or her name is, which town he or she comes from..."

Misaki sweatdropped. "Usagi-san.. I don't think that's necessary..... Ah! I'll go get that!" he said, as soon as he had heard the doorbell rang. Misaki walked up to the front door and pressed the button on the 'identification machine' beside it... or so, that was what Usami called it. Through the lens, Misaki could see a man with shoulder-length red hair. He, for some reason, was wearing a black suit. The man looked pretty young himself.

"Morning! Ah, so sorry I'm late. I've been called up by Aikawa to keep an eye on some guy..." The man took out a piece of paper from his breast pocket, and began reading aloud, "Akihiko Usami..... Oh? He's my most favorite novelist of all time! M-may I come in?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you!" Misaki pushed down the knob and pulled open the door. The man in the suit entered the building, with a smug smirk on his face. There was something about him that made Misaki feel uneasy. The man turned to the brunette and laid out his hand, "Morning to you!"

"Uh.. Morning to you too, dude-in-a-suit," Misaki muttered as he shook hands with the man.

Usami got out of the couch and turned to the man. For a few seconds, he froze, but he got back to his senses soon after. "You're.... Aikawa's friend?"

"Ah, yes!" the man said. "Usami-sensei, I've always wanted to meet you! My name is Nakahara Kaoru. Apparently, Aikawa-san sent me to..." Kaoru read aloud from the paper once again, "...'steal you away from laziness'...."

Misaki's eyes widened at the phrase, 'steal you away'. He knew that Kaoru had no intention to did that, and Aikawa was smart enough to end the phrase with the words 'from laziness', but Misaki still felt uncomfortable at the thought of it. He couldn't help but feel funny. _But why_, he wondered. _Why do I feel weird inside of me? Am I sick, or am I just..._

Kaoru arched a brow and raised his head, sniffing the air, "I smell...."

"Oh no! Dinner!" Misaki ran back to the stove and opened the lid of the huge pot. He choked as his face was engulfed with heaps of black steam arousing from the pot. When the steam finally subsided, he took a peep into the pot and sighed, "There goes the salmon..."

"It's fine. At least we still have the miso soup. We can simply eat that with rice," Usami said, lighting up another weed. "Welcome, Kaoru-san. Make yourself at home."

Kaoru's eyes sparkled almost immediately, "Th-thank you, Usami-sensei! That's so kind of you to say that, even though I'm not even going to live here! Aikawa-san had always said that you were a lazy bunny, only thinking of some animal called 'Misaki' and... oh wait, was 'Misaki' an animal? Oh, I don't remember, but still--"

"--I take my word back. You're not welcome here."

"Wh-what are you babbling about?"

"I do not allow any nuisance to be brought to my house. As long as you're making someone feel unhappy, you're not welcome here. You being a friend of my editor's... I have every right to kick you out. The only way to stay is to stop all your nonsense and do as you are told." Usami turned to look at the brunette, who was scooping rice into three bowls.

"I-I'm so sorry, Usami-sensei! I'll stop being a nuisance from now on! I really look up to you, and I want to be just like you! So this is really a good opportunity to see you do your work, so I can become a great novelist like you too! I'm writing a story about these two adults who often disagree with each other, so please at least read it, if you don't mind..."

As Kaoru continued to talk about his ambition to be a novelist, Usami sighed and rubbed his temples. _Maybe if I finish my work faster, he'll leave faster,_ he thought. _Yes, I should forget about everything and continue on my work, for now..._

* * *

"What was that about anyway? Calling me an animal... who does he think he is?"

Misakithrew the huge teddy bear to the floor, "Wait.. that guy isn't the problem.... It's Aikawa-san who first called me an animal, isn't it?" Misaki got to his knees and started to squeeze and pull the teddy's head, "I'm gonna disfigure her face the moment she comes back from Tokyo!"

"Oi! Oi! Stop messing around with Suzuki-san's face!" Usami yelled. "Can you at least relax for a bit? It's _me_ who should be all stressed up, not you!"

"Ah, but what should you be stressed up about?" Misaki asked, releasing his grip from the teddy's head. "I don't think it's a bad idea at all, having someone keep an eye on you while you work. Besides, he really looks up to you, and he wants to be a novelist and all... Well.... I'm just saying, I don't know what you should be stressed up about."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Can't you see that this boy's going to stalk me for a whole month? Plus, I still have about thirty pages to finish! It's gonna take me about a _year_ to finish this!"

Usami swore he had heard the brunette giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You're such a jerk," said Misaki, giggling once more. "You usually finish your novels in a few months, no matter how many pages you'll have to do. A-anyway, now's a good opportunity to turn over a new leaf; get out of that lazy life style and do your work! Like every other novelist would do!"

"But... I also have some things to handle at the publishing office..." Usami said.

"You could at least use your brain, Usagi-san! Do your whatsoever work at the office, then you come home to take some rest. After dinner, or perhaps after Kaoru's gone back home, you can do the rest of your work, at night, I mean! And then--"

Before Misaki could say another word, he found himself on the floor, with Usami on top of him. Usami brought his face closer to Misaki's, causing Misaki to moan a little. "I can't possibly do that," Usami mumbled, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "If I do, then I'll have no time to spend with you..."

Misaki winced as he felt Usami's cool, yet warm, fingers run down from his chest to his stomach, "What are you talking about...? W-we spend time with each other everyday...!"

"But that's not enough," Usami said, as he gave Misaki a slight smirk. "I want every _night_, too."

"Usami-sensei! Your work is _amazing_!" the men heard Kaoru's voice from the living room. "Usami-sensei, please teach me how to write like this!"

"H-hey.. Kaoru-san is calling for you.. Y-you should go down and teach him.. whatever he wants you to teach him...!" Misaki muttered. He could neither talk properly nor open his eyes as he could feel Usami's warm breath at his neck, and that always made him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't care about that," Usami said. "I only care about you. No one else."

"USAMI-SENSEI!"

Before Misaki and Usami knew it, Kaoru had already opened the door. He had already entered the room. And...

He was seeing Usami on top of Misaki.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes... or whatever crap that you see here! xD  
I have been a huge fan of yaoi, AND Junjou Romantica! I often find myself re-watching the anime, and I'm simply obsessed with the couple MisakiXUsami :D**

**Usagi means "rabbit". Yeah, I know you all know that, but it sounds so cute, doesn't it? x3  
Maybe I should start calling my friends animals, for a change! xD**

**Anyway, please review my story! I would appreciate it if you do, and of course LOVE YOU! x333**

**-- Yuffie001**


	2. Usagi or Usami?

**Chapter Two: Usagi-san or Usami-sensei?**

* * *

"A-ah..."

"Usagi-san... get off of me...!" Misaki tried as hard as he could to push the man away, but no matter how hard he tried, Usami just wouldn't budge. Usami was still on top of Misaki, yes, but his gaze was at the red-head who had just entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Usami asked. _Baka Usagi,_ Misaki wanted so bad to scream. _Shut your mouth and get off of me already_!

Kaoru's face turned red all of a sudden, and he had no idea how he was supposed to feel; ashamed, for interrupting their '_moment_'? Shocked, because he had not expected this? Or simply angry, for no reason at all? _I shouldn't have barged in like that_, he thought. _They're gonna hate me_. Lacking of anything to say, Kaoru scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Ahaha... I-I'm sorry I entered without knocking..... M-maybe I should leave!"

Kaoru turned and shut the door behind him, breathing heavily. He could feel his heart pounding, loud and fast. "Wh-what was going on back there...?" he asked himself. "Why was... Usami-sensei on top of Misaki-kun?" Kaoru turned and brought his ear closer to the door, hoping he would be able to hear what was going on in the room.

"_S-stop.. You still have work to do, y'know_!"

Kaoru was certain that it was Misaki's voice. Curious, he brought his ear even closer, and he heard a loud noise. A noise that sounded like someone had fallen off the bed. _But that can't be,_ he thought. _They were on the floor... D-did they jump onto the bed when I left_?

"_Usagi-san..._"

Kaoru's eyes widened as he started to pull his hair out, "Aaaargh, what the hell is going on? My head hurts! My head hurts! My head hurts! Aikawa-san, is this what you meant? Aikawa-san, how did you manage to tolerate this guy? Aikawa-san, how did you--"

"--Oi! What do you think you're doing, screaming in my house like that?" Usami asked. He had opened the door the moment he heard Kaoru screaming. His brows were furrowed, but Kaoru did not seem to notice that. "Don't you know I'm doing my work?"

"Eh? B-but... weren't you on top of Misaki-kun just now...? And.. didn't you guys jump onto the bed when I left? And Misaki-kun called you 'Usagi-san', what is that all about? What were you doing to Mi--"

"What are you talking about? I'm doing my work, and no one has even been into my room."

Kaoru frowned, "Well, I'm gonna prove it to you that Misaki-kun _was_ in your room, and you were on top of him!"

Usami shrugged as Kaoru stomped into his room, only to gape at the teddy bears and goodness-knows-what that was spread out all around the room. Usami walked up to him and scratched his head, "There, this is my room. It's not very spacious so you won't find Misaki here."

"Yes, I will, i-if I search hard enough!" Kaoru said. But then he turned to Usami and once again his eyes turned big and sparkly, "Usami-sensei! I never knew a famous novelist like you would have a room like _this_! How much did all of these cost? Do you have other similar rooms in the mansion as well? Do you name your bears? Don't all these stuff bother you when you're asleep? When are you..."

Misaki pulled himself up and sighed in relief, "I finally managed to get out from that mess!... Oh? I should close the door...." Misaki turned the slowly closed the door of Usami's room. Then he looked down at his dusty shirt. "Usagi-san... when do you _ever_ clean your room?... Ah... I-I think I'm going to--"

**--J-R--**

_"--choo!"_

"You know, I think all these are-- Huh?" Kaoru stopped from his 'fantasy-speech' and turned to the door, confused. "I thought I heard something... and why is the door closed?" Kaoru ran up to the door, pushed down the knob and pulled it open, only to see a dazed Misaki standing there.

"I told you he wasn't in this room," said Usami, lighting up a cigarette. He then turned to the brunette and winked at him, _I can't believe he managed to crawl out of this room without any noise._

"U-uh..." Misaki rubbed his nose and sneezed again. "Er.. If you're wondering why I'm up here, well it's because... I wanted to ask Us-- Akihiko-san if he has any medicine for a.... cold!" Misaki quickly turned away from Kaoru.

Usami smiled, "It's at the kitchen, second drawer below the stove."

"Th-thank you...." Misaki said, and he headed slowly to the kitchen.

Usami popped the cigarette into his mouth and looked at his watch, "Look at the time, Kaoru. It's late. You should be going back home. Your parents would be worri--"

"_How old do you think I am_?" Kaoru shouted.

"Twenty-two."

"I'm _nineteen_, for your information!" Kaoru buried his face into his hands. "How can such a person, especially Usami-sensei, think that I'm three years older than my actual age? Do I even look that old? Just because I'm Aikawa-san's friend doesn't mean that I'm--"

"Whatever. You should just go home. I still have my work to do."

Kaoru sighed, "Okay. I'll leave after wishing Misaki a good night." He stepped out of the room and closed the door, before walking down the stairs to the living room where he saw Misaki lying on the couch. "Misaki, rest well. Have you had your medicine?"

"N-no..," Misaki couldn't help admitting. "I-I'm not sick."

"But, you were sneezing a lot upstairs!" Kaoru pulled Misaki up and dragged him to the kitchen. "I'll help distribute the medicine for you. Now, where did Usami-sensei say it was kept again? The second drawer below the stove, wasn't it?"

Before Misaki could talk, Kaoru had forced a thermometer into his mouth. He then went to the drawers and searched for the medicine. In less than a minute, he came back to Misaki carrying a bottle of gold liquid. "This should be it!" Kaoru claimed as he carefully poured the liquid onto a spoon. He took the thermometer out of Misaki and threw it at the sink, then forcing the spoon into his mouth afterwards.

Misaki wished that Kaoru would pulled the spoon out of his mouth, _Baka Kaoru, I'm not really sick_!

After a few seconds, Kaoru did pull the spoon out of his mouth. He looked at the spoon and grinned, "Misaki, I'm glad you downed the whole spoonful of medicine!"

When Kaoru had gone back to the drawer to return the bottle, Misaki turned to the sink and spat out the gold liquid. "That wasn't medicine...," he muttered. "That was oil. Cooking oil, and I think I swallowed some..."

"Well, I guess I'll head back home!" Kaoru said as he walked to the front door, barely noticing the poor Misaki at the sink. "Send my best regards to Usami-sensei! I'll come back everyday during this one month."

"Mmmmff...," Misaki groaned.

"Misaki?"

Misaki looked up and turned to the red-head.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Kaoru called out before he ran into the elevator.

Misaki turned back to the sink, and this time he really felt nauseous, "Nii-chan... this is the starting of my worst nightmare. What did I do to deserve this...?"

* * *

"Morning! Misaki, open the door please! It's me, Kaoru!"

Misaki dragged himself to the door and reluctantly opened it. Outside stood the usual always-grinning red-head. His hair this time was tied into a ponytail and he was wearing a blue shirt with a green vest overlapping it. The outfit was of course complete with the common blue denim jeans. "Morning!" Kaoru greeted again. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. Where's Usami-sensei?"

"He's out to buy cigarettes. He won't take long; he'll be back soon," Misaki said as he shut the door. "Are you aware of what time it is now?"

"Hmm.. it's 8:30 in the morning!" said Kaoru, looking at his watch. "Why do you ask? Do you have school today? Oh, but it's Saturday. Wait, maybe you have extra classes over at the university. I guess that makes sense. So why are you still in--"

"_--YOU CAME TOO EARLY_!" Misaki yelled, throwing the huge teddy bear at Kaoru. "You could at least come at _noon_, and not so early in the morning when I haven't made breakfast yet! And he doesn't do his work so early in the morning; Usagi-san isn't like th--"

"_Usagi-san_?"

Misaki's face got red with embarassment when he realized what he had just called Usami. Ashamed, Misaki covered his mouth with both his hands and looked away. "I-I mean, Akihiko-san...," he muttered.

"Why do you call Usami-sensei 'Usagi-san'? It's sounds so... weird. Did he give you permission to call you that?" Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened when he came to a conclusion, "Is there something going on with Usami-sensei and you?"

Misaki gasped and waved his hands in front of his face frantically, "N-no, it's nothing like that! A-Akihiko-san is just a friend of my brother, and he ended up being my tutor. But since my brother got married, I chose to stay here and -- it's not what you think it is, okay?"

At that point, Usami entered the house and he was shocked upon seeing the red-head in his house, "K-Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm here because I'm supposed to be here," said Kaoru. "I'm here because I'm supposed to keep an eye on you while you do your work."

"But it's only 8:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, I know you haven't had your breakfast yet, so I'll wait for you to finish your meal before you start on your work."

Usami narrowed his eyes at Kaoru before grabbing Misaki's left arm and opening the door, "Misaki, you don't have to make breakfast today. We're eating out!"

"But-- wait, are you gonna slack off?" Kaoru called out, running after the two. "Aikawa-san told me that you tend slack off very often, and I promised her that I won't let that happen. I'll follow you guy wherever you go. Please, just do your work, _Usagi-san_!"

Usami widened his eyes and stopped dead in his track, letting go of Misaki's arm at the same time. Misaki, who was feeling dizzy as Usami had actually _pulled_ him out of the mansion, groaned for the pain in his head is unbearable. Usami turned to Kaoru, who had covered his mouth with his two hands.

"Kaoru...," Usami called out. "Just what did you call me?"

* * *

**And here marks the end of Chapter 2!**

**I'm sooo sorry if the characters, especially Misaki-kun, was sooo out of character! I'm not feeling well today and I have this terrible headache, so I just can't seem to think properly. Misaki-kun, I know how you feel! Dx**

**Ahh, but my headache was gone for a while because I was drawing... someone. xD I was drawing Kaoru-san! :D Since I can't put the link up here, I put it up on my profile. Please take a look if you have the time! :D  
Well, I thought it looked perfect. Then after I scanned it and saved it onto my computer, I looked at my drawing and I was like, "HOLY CRAP the scanner destroyed my drawing!" It's.. kinda true because I ended up with a big-headed-small-bodied-Kaoru. xD I must've passed on my illness to the scanner as well. Although, I do wish it showed the original drawing; Kaoru looks so weird! Also, it's okay if the way you imaged Kaoru is waaaay different from the way I imaged my Kaoru; you can still go wild with your imaginations~! xD (He doesn't look 19, does he? Hehe, yeah I know :P)**

**And if you're wondering what he's doing in the picture, my answer would be: I dunno. xD I just drew that randomly. I was thinking of drawing some guy on top of him... but I don't want to give off any spoilers! :P I was listening to Shoudou while drawing that, so I was thinking of adding stars.... then I realized it's not really Kaoru's style. xD  
Okay, enough Kaoru talk.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short too! Nothing much happened, I know. Well, you guys should know the reason anyway. xD *cough* I'm sick! *cough***

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! I had the urge to reply to you guys anyway xD:**

**Miyayu: Oh hahahaha you'll see, you'll see... xP I've already planned the whole story out before writing it ^.^**

**Yaoifangirl89: Yes, continue wondering while I write up all the remaining chapters~! xD**

**xoxInnerHollowxox: It's yooouuuuu~! I love your JR fanfic-- wait, I think I told you that already, hahaha. x3 I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can! :D**

**papuzka: Hahaha, when I first saw your username, I was wondering, "How do I read that?" Why are cute names always so hard to read anyway? xD And of course, I'll continue with the story! :D**

**wanted-xxxcluelessbrat014: Hahaha, I totally agree with you about yaoi (the points you put on your profile)! Nooooww I know why we watch yaoi! xD And I'll update this as soon as I can! :D**

**ChikaTheAngel: Yep, poor Misaki... xD I think Usami is always lazy, 'cept when it comes to Misaki, of course. xD Do you think he'll ever get tired of Misaki? o.o**

**GurenSR****: Thanks~! And I'll make sure this story gets updated as soon as possible! :D**

**Ricola Lover: Oh, do I? xD Hahaha, what an unexpected question. Is there someone out there who has my name as well? D: I thought mine was unique! lol by the way I know 4 languages -- English, Malay, Korean and Japanese. Hope that helped, and thanks! :D**

**Ano... I'm so sorry if you received more than 1 alerts for this! My desktop is being stubborn, and I have to save a few times otherwise I'll have to wait for... I dunno how many days. MASAKA.....**

**Thanks to all those who read, many thankies to those who read AND reviewed! :D Now it's time I go take my medicine. I hope I won't take the cooking oil instead. D:**

**-- Kira**

**P.S. I want some marimo. x3**


	3. One word can mean a thousand meanings

**Chapter Three: One Word Can Mean A Thousand Meanings**

* * *

The three men remained quiet for a few minutes, leaving an awkward aura in the corridor. The atmosphere felt weird as well because of the silence. All that could be heard was Misaki's painful groans as he rubbed his head.

"Kaoru...," Usami called out, wide-eyed. "What did you just call me...?"

Kaoru could not answer; he could only swallow his own saliva and look down at his own two feet. _I just did the worst mistake in my entire life_, he thought. _Aikawa-san, forgive me. I think I've failed.._

**--J-R--**

It was already noon, and the three men were back in the mansion. Misaki and Usami failed to eat breakfast outside, so they pathetically had to eat their meal at the mansion, with the red-head staring at them unnecessarily. As Misaki had no time then to prepare a proper meal, the two of them had to feed on rice with fried eggs. It was okay for Misaki, though, but as for Usami... let's just say he had the most embarrassing meal in his life.

"Uhm..," the red-head decided to speak up. "I.. I'm awfully sorry about what happened earlier... I didn't mean to say what I already said..."

Both Misaki and Usami ignored Kaoru and carried on with their meal.

"Ah, I hope I didn't offend you guys in any way," Kaoru added. "I don't want to disappoint Aikawa-san either. Please, it just slipped out of my mouth! A-and, Aikawa-san must've trust me a lot since she called _me_ up to keep and eye on you, Usami-sensei. Though I have no idea what I'm supposed to--"

Usami threw his chopsticks onto the table and stood, "I've had enough." _I don't know if I meant the breakfast or the red-head_. "Thank you for the late breakfast, Misaki. You two stay here; I'm going out to buy cigarettes."

"Eh?" Kaoru arched a brow, "Didn't you go out this morning to buy some already?"

"Then I'm gonna go buy a lighter!" Usami half-yelled as he stepped out of the mansion, shutting the door behind him. The two teenagers were left there, feeling confused and somewhat guilty. Misaki was guilty of letting Kaoru in the house, of course.

"Erm.. about what happened earlier...," Misaki spoke up. "Wh-why did you call.. er, Akihiko-san 'Usagi-san'?"

"Because you called him that," said Kaoru, although Misaki had no clue on what he meant. "Usami-sensei doesn't get mad or annoyed whenever you call him that. Who knows, maybe he smiles on the inside whenever you call him that. Aikawa-san once told me that Usami-sensei barely smiles, so I thought that if I called him that, he would actually turn to me and smile, for the first time."

Kaoru could picture a huge question mark appearing on top of Misaki's head, and he laughed nervously, "What I meant to say is... I was hoping he would pay more attention to me, like how he does to you."

Misaki's eyes widened and he turned to Kaoru. His face was flushing red all of a sudden when he asked, "Are you... ah, how do I say this..? Well, y-you're saying that you're jealous...?"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes as he felt his chest tightened.

* * *

"Morning! Open the door, please!"

Usami got out of his room and walked towards the front door. He pulled it opened, expecting to see a young brunette, but instead he was the person he never wanted to see again -- Nakahara Kaoru.

Without being invited, Kaoru stomped into the mansion and shut the door for his sensei. "Morning, Usami-sensei!" he greeted. To Usami, he was acting as if nothing had happen the day before.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Usami asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "After what happened yesterday morning, you should already know that you can only come here in the _noon_, and go back in the _evening_."

"Ah, I know, but actually, I'm doing my job!" said Kaoru, grinning. "I didn't do anything yesterday but caused you and Misaki trouble, and I went back home soon after you went out to get your lighter. So today, I decided to come earlier so I can clear the job for yesterday _and_ today!"

Usami buried his face in his right palm, "What did I do to deserve this living nightmare...?"

"Oh, where's Misaki? Isn't he usually the one who opens the door for you? He should be making breakfast during this time, right?"

"He went out early this morning to buy some groceries," said Usami, looking back at Kaoru. "Without groceries, we wouldn't be able to have a wonderful breakfast, not that we will have one today. When you rang the doorbell just now, I had expected you to be Misaki."

"Didn't you give him a key?"

"I did, but you don't expect a guy whose hands are full to put down the bag of groceries, take the key out of his pocket, swipe it in some machine, put the key back in his pocket pick up the bags and then enter the house, would you? Only commoners do that. Stupid commoners."

**_-At the Supermarket-_**

Misaki was about to add the carton of milk into his cart when he felt something up his nose. Without being able to stop himself, he dropped the carton and sneezed; probably the loudest one he ever sneezed (wait that doesn't make sense).

"Ah, chibiko, please cover your mouth with a hankercheif or a tissue paper when you sneeze. If not, you'll spread your germs all around the supermarket!" an old man yelled at Misaki, before hitting him with a cereal box and then walking away.

Misaki sobbed and rubbed his nose, "Ugh, I might actually be getting a cold this time...!"

_**-Back at the Mansion-**_

Usami sighed, "Follow me up to my room. I'm working anyway."

Kaoru grinned, "Wow, Usami-sensei! You even get up this early just to carry on with your work! Usami-sensei, you're amazing!"

"Actually, I'm only doing this while waiting for Misaki to come back..."

Kaoru's eyes still widened as they entered the room. As there was not much space left, Kaoru nervously went to sit on the huge, undone bed. Usami walked back to the study table and began typing on his laptop.

Kaoru glanced over at Usami before he realized that his face was red of embarrassment. There was something he wanted to say to Usami, but he never had the courage to do so. "I.. I'm sorry I didn't help much yesterday, even though I don't even know what I'm supposed to do..." Kaoru laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"_What_ help?" Usami asked, without turning back to Kaoru.

"Uh, well... I didn't do what Aikawa-san expected me to do... Like I said, I simply went back home shortly after you had gone out to get your lighter. I felt bad about the incident, about calling a person like you Usagi-s--"

Kaoru shut his mouth the moment he heard Usami sighing. He turned to him and saw that the novelist was massaging his own temples, sighing once more. "I-I'm sorry," Kaoru said. "Some things are better left unsaid, I guess.."

"You told Misaki, didn't you?" Usami asked, barely looking up at the boy. "You told him why you called me... _that, _am I right?"

Kaoru nodded, but he could not stop his face from turning red, "Perhaps... like what Misaki had told me... I'm just jealous?"

"Why?"

The room was silent for a while. Usami noticed this, and he wondered if something had happened to the boy. He looked up and turned, only to be grabbed by Kaoru and get pounced on onto the bed by the red-head. Kaoru was breathing heavily, at that moment.

Usami tried to remain calm. "Oi... Kaoru, don't try to play with me..."

Kaoru ignored him and got lower where his lips locked with Usami's. Usami widened his eyes and pushed him away, "Idiot...! What do you think you're doing?"

Once again, Kaoru ignored him. His right hand ran from Usami's hip to his shirt collar, where he sucessfully unbuttoned every button on Usami's navy blue shirt. "Usami-sensei," he called out, his voice much softer than it was before. "I want you to know what I want... what I like....."

Usami managed to calm himself down, and he placed his hands on both sides of Kaoru's head, "And...? What does that have got to do with me?"

Kaoru bent down and started to kiss Usami's neck, before he started to lick Usami's chest several times. He then got up and looked at Usami in the eyes, giving off a slight smirk, "You wished Misaki did that to you, didn't you? You wish he had done that without hesitation."

"Insane," Usami muttered. There was no change in his voice tone and the expression on his face. "What do you know about me and Misaki anyway?"

"I just want you to know."

"Know _what_?"

"I want..." Kaoru got down and brought his face closer to Usami's. Usami could just feel his warm, irregular breath on his cheek. Kaoru let out a long sigh before continuing, "...Misaki."

* * *

**If this were a real JR episode, and if I had not known what was going to happen, I would punch this Kaoru guy. Except that I can't because I'll hurt my hand anyway. xD  
Kaoru's gone evil!**

**I think I've gone hooked to Special A's manga. Have you guys heard about it? I actually thought S.A. had a stupid storyline... but I thought wrong! It was my first impression of Junjou Romantica as well! It always happen; I assume some certain anime/manga has a stupid storyline, then when I actually read or watch it, I find it awesome and sometimes become obsessed with it! T__T**

***cough* Anyway, I had no idea how to explain this in the story, but the reason why Kaoru is on top of Usami and kissing him and whatnot is because (I have 2 reasons actually):  
One, he wants Misaki to see them on the bed so he will get angry with Usami and blahblahblah yeah common story and  
Two, (how do I explain this?)... After Usami gets disgusted with Kaoru, Usami will want Misaki to get away from him. He starts getting overprotective over Misaki, making Misaki feeling slightly annoyed. Misaki, being a naive boy he is, will never believe that Kaoru would do such a thing to Usami, and thus thinking that Usami was lying, Misaki would go over to Kaoru... or something like that.**

**I think these points will help you understand the next few chapters better! ^^**

**And now, coming to my most favorite part of the story, review replies!:**

**Miyayu: Aw, thank you~! The headache is gone finally! :D I think Kaoru will be in even more trouble after this chapter~!**

**xoxInnerHollowxox: I somewhat feel sorry for Misaki this time round. xD lol thank you~! Good luck on your lemon as well; I know I suck at giving advices hahahaha**

**GurenSR: I think it's gotten worse. D: xD Misaki will be experiencing the same thing Kaoru did!**

**Hana: Thank you! I dunno how many times I've said this, but I'll update A.S.A.P.~! :D**

**Ricola Lover: Let's get someone to go over to Hokkaido to get some for us. xD Oh, do you mean Reno from Final Fantasy VII? Yes, that guy was somehow in my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking of him.. so my Kaoru ended up to be Reno. xD**

**The Unblossomed Flower: o.o I love your nickname! :D lol I think Usami already reached his limit xPPP**

**Tiff: He's gonna be in much bigger trouble. xD And thank you~! :3**

**ChikaTheAngel: Looks like he isn't innocent now. xD Maybe Misaki would think he still is, if he sees them together like this~ *cough* I'm such a cruel person *cough***

**asmarahzen: Thank you, although I keep thinking I suck at this kind of thing! xD Junjou Romantica is one of my favorite yaoi series too~!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed... again! xD**

**Wait, does anyone know this yaoi manga about a guy whose gonna be living with his childhood friend.. the friend is a guy, but apparently he looks like a girl and.. yeah. xD lol it's a yaoi manga. I read it last year but I can't remember what the title is. Thanks in advance~!  
And from now on, I'll adress myself by my own name, Kira~**

**-- Kira**

**P.S. Anyone hungry? I want some Takahayashi rice now. xD**


	4. Just One Attempt

**Chapter Four: Just One Attempt**

* * *

Usami's eyes widened in both shock and horror when he learnt that Kaoru wanted his beloved Misaki all this time. He tightened his grasp on Kaoru's shoulders and turned him the other way, but Usami, too, turned as Kaoru had been holding onto Usami's arms. Now Kaoru was sprawled all over the floor, with the boiling novelist on top of him. "What makes you so sure..," Usami began. "..That Misaki would run to you? What makes you so sure that everything will go your way? I'll just call Aikawa-san up and she'll fire you!"

Kaoru simply gave the novelist a smirk, "That won't do. You think someone like Aikawa-san would trust you more than she trusts me?"

The two men then heard footsteps from the corridor. Someone was running up to the room! Before any of them could act, a young, tall brunette was already standing at the doorway. His cheerful, innocent face immediately turned to horror when he saw the men on the floor.

"Usagi-san, why didn't you open th- What the hell?"

"No, wait- Misaki, listen to me!" Usami forced himself to get up and turned to Misaki with panic in his eyes. "Look, nothing's going on between us! This boy's here- Ah, Kaoru! Just get out of here! I need to have a talk with Misaki."

The red-head snorted and stood up. He winked at Misaki before walking out of the room and made his way to the front door. "I'll come back tomorrow morning as well!" he yelled, before stepping out of the mansion.

"Wh-what talk?" Misaki asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "What did Kaoru do? He doesn't seem all that bad."

Usami sighed and rubbed his temples, "That's what you think.."

"Usagi-san, I've never seen you that frantic before." Misaki tilted his head to one side, "I assume something happened while I was gone?"

"Misaki, let this be a warning to you. Don't ever talk to Kaoru, don't even go near him! Goodness knows what he might do to you."

Usami then walked briskly out of the room and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the confused Misaki all alone in the room.

* * *

"Morning! Misaki, open the door!"

Misaki reluctantly dragged himself to the front door, but stopped himself before he could open it. _Usagi-san told me not to go near Kaoru, or even talk to him,_ he thought. _Should I open the door for him then_?

"Oi, Misaki! I know you're in there! Just open the door and let me in; I told you I was coming, didn't I?"

"Er.. Akihiko-san told me not to open this door for anyone else, until he's... uh.. done with his work...!" Misaki lied. Usami never said such a thing to the brunette. The novelist was still sleeping soundly in his room.

"That's like him," Kaoru muttered. "Open up, before I force it open! Then I'll tell Aikawa-san that you were the one who broke it. Then you'll have to pay Usami-sensei. And from then on, you'll have to let me i-"

"Alright, enough!" Misaki yelled as he pulled down the knob and opened the door. The redhead gave him a cheeky grin before stepping into the house. "Since I let you in," Misaki said to him, while closing the door. "I expect you to be quiet. Akihiko-san is still sleeping, and he's nasty if he-"

"Misaki, what are you cooking?" At that moment, Kaoru was already at the kitchen, and staring at the contents in the huge pot on the stove. He didn't seem to be listening to Misaki. "Misaki, what's in this huge pot? Aren't you two the only ones having breakfast here?"

Misaki sighed, "Miso soup. _Someone_'s been complaining that the rice is too dry, so I made a huge amount of miso soup, since it dissolves in rice quickly. That Usagi-san..."

"There you go again! You called him "Usagi-san"...!" Kaoru pointed out, trying hard not to laugh. Misaki felt his face going red with embarrassment and he quickly covered his mouth with his two hands. But this act of his simply made the redhead smirk.

"No use hiding. I already heard it, didn't I?" Kaoru walked closer to Misaki, whereas the brunette backed off from Kaoru. He sounded completely different than he normally is, or at leas that was what Misaki thought. The more he backed off, the faster Kaoru walked towards him. Eventually, Misaki tripped on a stack of papers on the floor and he fell on his back. Kaoru bent down and picked up a piece of paper and read the content on it. "Misaki, Usami-sensei's using your name in this manuscript."

Misaki blushed, "I know that already!"

"You didn't do anything about it?" Kaoru asked, smirking as he tore the paper to tiny strips. "Misaki, you're not bothered that you're being used by Usami-sensei? Why him and not me?"

Misaki dragged himself closer to the couch, "H-how would I know? A-Akihiko-san isn't using me simply for his.. novels and.. stuff..!"

"But Misaki, just because you're living with him doesn't mean you know everything about him." Kaoru crawled even closer to Misaki. "Misaki, just be with me. I promise I'll use you _the proper way_."

Before Misaki had any time to act, Kaoru had already pounced on him. Kaoru's knees and hands prevented Misaki from doing any movement easily, because every move Misaki makes leads to pain. Eventually Misaki gave up on struggling. Kaoru's left hand ran from Misaki's shoulder to his waist, and down to his pants. It took Kaoru less than a second to unbutton the brunette's pants.

"Ah- Kaoru, what are you doing?" Misaki yelled, although he knew very well that the redhead would ignore him. Misaki tried his best to pull Kaoru off of him, but he failed to. The pain in his shoulders and thighs were unbearable.

Kaoru laughed, "Let's just skip to the exciting part, okay?" Kaoru's hand then ran into Misaki's pants and he began to fondle the brunette's now hardening manhood. As he was doing so, his other hand lifted up Misaki's shirt, and Kaoru bent down and began licking Misaki's chest. Misaki's groans and moans were the only things that made Kaoru do them more. Kaoru slowly got back up- his left hand still fondling with Misaki's hardening manhood- and locked his lips with Misaki's unexpected ones.

"Ahh- Kaoru! S-stop it!" Misaki shouted, breaking the kiss.

"Why should I? Doesn't it feel go-"

A huge, thick book (probably the size of a dictionary) fell from Kaoru's head and onto the floor. Kaoru immediately let go of Misaki and yelled in pain. Misaki heaved a sigh of relief and was once delighted to see Usami standing behind them- the nasty Usami, of course.

"I appreciate you coming here early in the morning just to do your part of Aikawa-san's work," he said in a monotone voice. "But now, I believe I have every right to kick you out of my house." Usami grabbed Kaoru by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the mansion. He left him in the corridor and hurriedly walked back into the mansion and shut the door tight. He then walked back to the brunette, who was still lying on the floor.

"Are you gonna lie down there all day?" Usami asked. "Our breakfast is getting cold."

_Baka, so you brought him out of the house just because you wanted to have breakfast?_, Misaki thought to himself, sitting upright. He gulped and looked up at the novelist, giving him a smile that was probably killing him on the inside, "Th-thank you, Usagi-san." He didn't care about what the novelist was thinking; he was just happy that _it_ was over.

Usami bent down and gently stroked the brunette's hair. But then his attention was brought to Misaki's unbuttoned pants, and he gave a sly smirk. Misaki's eyes widened the moment he saw the look on Usami's face, "Wha-what are you thinking, Usagi-san...! Qu-quit it; I have to prepare the breakfast!"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Usami said. He lifted Misaki over his shoulder and stood up, making his way back to his bedroom. "O-OI!" Misaki yelled. "P-p-put me down! Oi, Baka Usagi!"

* * *

**Gomen! I'm sorry this chapter was very short! My mom is in the same room and I have to make sure she doesn't read a single content of this chapter... so every time she walks past, I had to change between tabs and I think she's beginning to suspect that I'm hiding something from her... .  
Ahh, anyway. There you have it! Chapter four! :D**

**Anyway, I just planned this chapter at the last moment... that's why it's very crappy. When I was looking through the plans I had written down for this chapter, I thought it was retarded so I decided to change it. . I guess everything I make is retarded.  
I stopped writing this chapter halfway through (at the part when Kaoru pounced on Misaki). It was somehow killing me. D:**

**My one month holiday just started (NOO! ONE MONTH?) but I don't think I'll be going anywhere because we just received some letter from the police saying that one of our major teenage-magnet streets is being targeted by some terrorists so yeah (just when I was frolicking over Junjou Terrorist! D:)... so yeah expect a lot of updates from me!.. I hope.. LOL**

**Yay~ Review replies!:**

**xXxJaycee81196xXx: Expect the unexpected~ xD Everyone loves twists~~~**

**xoxInnerHollowxox: Ahaha, shall I attack Kaoru for you~? In the next chapter or so? xD Let's watch our emails together~! xD**

**Alison Likes Crayon: Hm, lemme try to draw a picture of Kaoru with a bald patch on his head. :/ xD Kaoru is not called "Usami's Number 1 Fan" for nothing in my dictionary!**

**Junjou-Angel: I think Usagi-san's gonna have to kill Kaoru over and over again in the next chapters. xD**

**GurenSR: I felt like killing myself when I made Kaoru do those things to Misaki, but I had to anyway. Besides, if I killed myself, who's gonna finish the story? D: Hahahahahahaha. xD**

**Miyayu: *gasp* I'm good at shooting games; perhaps I can shoot Kaoru for you! I dunno why I wanna kill my original character. xD**

**xxPudding1Cupxx: WAAAHHH! *becomes dizzy after being shaked too much* O-okay, okay! I'll continue the story! Th-thank you~! xD**

******The Artistic Dragon****: From what I "observed" in the storyline of JR, where all the Usami's want Misaki... I think everyone wants him! He's just too adorable to resist~ x3**

**riza106: I didn't expect this many people to be surprised by the sudden twist, lol. xD And I'll make sure to continue this until the end, no worries! :D**

**Panda: And the more you'll get~! 8D Hahaha, I feel so happy I'm not the only one who assumes the storylines of animes/mangas! :D**

**Yaoifangirl89: Don't forget little children tend to act innocent as well. Goodness knows just WHAT they're thinking. xD**

**Ricola Lover: NOOO, not Suzuki-saaaan! D: xD Ooh, a Reno fangirl, huh? Nah, I'm more of a Cloud Strife fangirl. I think he's effing HAWT (he's sooo cute in Crisis Core!)! I like Yuffie too, but I'm not a les. xP**

**Oh. Someone's cooking something similar to the Takahayashi Rice, when I told her that I wished that meal existed. Now, I have to run to the first floor for fresh air. xDDD**

**- Kira**


	5. Fired And Still Talking

**Chapter Five: Fired and Still Talking**

* * *

When the two had already entered the novelist's room, Usami tossed the brunette onto his bed. Usami then began to crawl up onto Misaki, rolled up Misaki's shirt and began kissing and sucking and licking his chest. Misaki's groans were satisfying Usami, and he started doing everything even harder.

"U-U-Usagi-san...!" Misaki called out. "D-don't...! What's the meaning of this?"

"I needed a reward, after saving you from that maniac," Usami said, smirking. "Don't forget; I also need some refreshment, after waking up at the wrong side of the bed."

Usami got closer to Misaki's face and locked lips with Misaki's. Misaki struggled but try as he might, he could not get Usami off of his body. At the same time, Usami dug his hand into Misaki's pants and he, too, began fondling with Misaki's hardened manhood. Misaki winced and groan, breaking the kiss. Usami's tongue soon found way into Misaki's mouth and he began to explore Misaki's mouth.

With the remaining strength (and courage) he was left with, Misaki gave the novelist one more hard push. Finally, he managed to budge and the two broke apart. "U-Usagi-san..," Misaki called out again, his face red with embarrassment. "This is... D-don't you have something more important to do?"

"You mean this?" Usami pulled both Misaki's pants and underwear at the same time. He tried to fit the whole organ into his mouth (which he thought will clean away all the 'Kaoru-ness'), Misaki had already reached out and grabbed Usami's arm. He tightened his grip, "Th-th-that's not what I meant, baka!"

Usami chuckled, but deep down he knew Misaki was still embarrassed on the incident that happened earlier. Perhaps he was still shocked. _Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until this boy's 'ready'_, he thought. He turned back to Misaki and asked, "Then what do you mean?"

Misaki took a deep breath to cool himself down before answering, "Y-you should call Aikawa-san.. Tell her to fire Kaoru..." Usami nodded and got off the bed. Before he left the room, he turned back to the brunette and arched a brow, "Don't go anywhere!"

**-J-R-**

Usami leaned his back onto the wall as he waited for Aikawa to answer his call. This was probably the fifth time Usami had called her up that day. Usually, Usami would not bother to call someone up; he would invite them over or they come uninvited into the house just to talk. But this was for Misaki's sake; he wanted Kaoru to stand away from him no matter what.

Finally, after a series of rings, the phone was answered, "Oi! Who the hell is this? Didn't I mention to everyone that I'm on a vacation over at Hokkaido? I can't believe you ruined my-"

"Aikawa-san," Usami interrupted.

Aikawa stopped her nagging and began wondering if she had something wrong with her listening. Was it Usami's voice she had heard over the phone? "Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me."

Aikawa's ears could not be playing tricks on her. It was definitely the novelist's voice! But why is he calling her? He doesn't call anyone up randomly. Could this be related to work? Aikawa frowned, "Are you telling me to extend the dateline again? Akihiko-san, I told you that-"

"This is serious, Aikawa-san," Usami interrupted once again. Aikawa could tell how _serious_this was after hearing the low tone in Usami's voice. She remained silent; it was a way to tell Usami that she was listening. "I want that boy away from here," Usami said.

"Boy? What boy?" It didn't take that long for the bell in Aikawa's head to ring. "Oh! Do you mean Nakahara Kaoru? Why do you want him out? Did something happened between you three?"

"I don't need to explain, do I?" Usami didn't realize how mad he was. "Just fire that kid."

Before Aikawa could answer, Usami had already hung up. Aikawa looked at her phone in misbelief and sighed, "I don't get it. Kaoru is such a nice kid! I wonder what happened while I was away... Thanks for ruining my vacation, Akikihiko-san." Aikawa shook her head before she began to dial Kaoru's number.

**-J-R-**

Usami put down the phone and sighed. Sometimes, it wasn't easy to request of something from your editor, since it was usually the editor who did the requesting. Besides, that Aikawa was a devil in disguise of a woman. Who knows what ugly creature could be lying under that costume.

Usami shook his head and began to make his way to his room. He still had _work_to do. "Misaki, I've called her up and-" Usami's eyes widened to see the empty bed in front of him. "Ah.. he ran away..."

* * *

"We finally managed to have a wonderful breakfast, huh?" Misaki asked the novelist, beaming from ear to ear. There were a variety of dishes on the dining table- all prepared by Misaki, of course- and the two had been longing to have the wonderful dishes for breakfast.

"Yeah," was the only word that came out of Usami's mouth. Smiling, he picked up the hot fried ebi and placed in onto his bowl of rice. It has been a while since these two have had meals together, _peacefully_.

Misaki smiled sheepishly, "Th-thank you for calling up Aikawa-san about Kaoru.."

"Don't mention it." Usami laughed on the inside; he didn't call up Aikawa just to talk to her about Kaoru. He simply told her to fire him. Still smiling, he put down his bowl of rice and turned to Misaki, "What time does your class start today?"

"8 o'clock."

Usami turned to his watch and arched a brow, "It's 7:45 now."

"Eh?" Misaki stood up and began to stack the dishes. "I'm sorry, Usagi-san! I don't want to be late for class. I have to get everything done before I go!" Misaki made his way to the kitchen, but was stopped by the novelist, who was blocking his way. "What are you doing, baka?" Misaki yelled. "I can't be late for class!"

"I can drive you there," Usami answered in a monotone voice. He still had the smile on his face.

"Then out of the way! I have to-"

Usami interrupted by grabbing hold onto Misaki's wrist, causing the brunette to lose his balance. He let go of the bowls and plates and fell flat on his back, with the novelist on top of him. Only a couple of plates shattered to pieces when they landed on the floor, but nothing more. Not that Usami actually cared.

Misaki's eyes widened, then he shut them tight. "G-get off of me!" he yelled.

"Make me," Usami said in his monotone voice. It didn't take him much strength to stop Misaki from struggling and yelling. He stared at the brunette- he appeared unconscious.

That was when Usami felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor. He looked up to see the brunette breathing heavily. His eyes were widened again. _Was he crying_?

Misaki wiped away the warm water on his face, "D-didn't you say you can drive me to the college? I'm almost.. late for class...!"

Usami nodded. He figured Misaki was still shocked from the incident with Kaoru. He still has to wait..

**-J-R-**

"I'll see you, Sumi-senpai!" Misaki waved back to his senpai before he ran towards the main street. He looked right and left, but something was amiss. "Where's Usagi-san?" he wondered. "This is the first time he's late to fetch me."

"Wait for him with me then."

Misaki heard an awkward voice. The voice this time sounded intimidating to him. In fact, Misaki never wanted to hear that voice again. He didn't want to turn back for fear of getting involved in an unfortunate accident, but his curiosity made him do it anyway. Standing beside him, with arms crossed, was Nakahara Kaoru himself.

"K-Kaoru! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"I'm looking for Usami-sensei." Kaoru narrowed his eyes, "We have important things to discuss. _Very. Important. Things_."

Misaki nodded his head as if he understood what Kaoru meant, slowly stepping away from Kaoru. He was oblivious at the fact that he was walking towards the main road. A red sports car drove past Misaki in lightning speed- there was a high risk that it could knock Misaki down. Only if he wasn't saved, that is.

Misaki was surprised at the sudden change of scenery. He could feel someone tightening his grip on his own waist. He looked down to see a couple of arms around his waist. He fearfully raised his head to see who was holding him in such a way in the middle of the road, only to see the redhead glaring at the sports car which just drove past.

Misaki widened his eyes and tried to pull himself away from Kaoru, "G-get away from me! What were you trying to do to me?"

"Wha- I happened to save you! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be alive right now!" Kaoru yelled back.

"I knew that car was coming!" Misaki lied. "I can take care of myself! I don't need a hero-wannabe to save me!"

**-J-R-**

Usami sighed as he stepped out of his red sports car. Two and a half seconds ago, he could have killed someone. And it was his lover, at that. He turned and made his way to the two, who were still yelling at each other. Misaki was still trying to get away from Kaoru. The two of them were creating a scene.

Usami stretched out his arm and grabbed Misaki by his shoulder, then pulling the brunette towards him. Kaoru was caught by surprised; he was totally engrossed into yelling that he didn't realize that Usami had arrived and took Misaki away from him- the same went for Misaki himself. Misaki felt relieved. Usami came at the right time and pulled him away from the redhead and automatically stopped the fight. But there were still countless passers-by staring at them anyway.

"What are you doing here, and touching Misaki, at that?" Usami asked. "Didn't Aikawa get you fired?"

"One, yes she fired me," Kaoru began. "Two, I wasn't touching Misaki; I simply saved him from a speeding car. And three, I came here because I wanna see you."

"Oh, a speeding car? Are you sure it wasn't mine?"

Kaoru and Misaki curiously turned their heads towards the red sports car, which was carelessly parked in the middle of the road. Luckily the road wasn't so busy, otherwise an accident would have occurred.

"Th-that was your car?" Misaki yelled at the novelist. "You almost killed me, you bastard!"

"Hmph, so it was _you_who almost killed the poor animal," Kaoru said, oblivious to the fact that Misaki was annoyed by being called an 'animal'. "I saved him, so you need to give me your gratitude."

"Okay," Usami agreed unwillingly. "Thanks."

"Not like that! I want you to allow me to come to your house and talk to you for a moment."

"I'm definitely not letting you into my house."

"Wh-whatever. I just wanna talk to you. Anywhere."

The atmosphere had gone silent. Perhaps too silent for any passers-by to wait and watch. Misaki somehow felt his stomach churn; he did not like this at all. And neither did Usami. Kaoru stood and stared at the novelist, waiting for his answer. After about twenty to thirty seconds, the novelist made a sigh,

"Sure. We can talk. Here."

* * *

**I'm so so so so so so (x1 000,000) sorry for this late update! It appears in my dictionary, there is no such thing as 'holidays'! x(  
I still have a lot of work to do. I have to perform for a national youth festival, so I had to attend countless rehearsals. And not to mention the World Cup! YES, I'm a huge soccer fan and I stay up late just to watch the matches! I'd die if I miss any of them! But I end up feeling tired the next day...  
Also, I had to redo this whole chapter... Initially, I thought the whole thing didn't make sense. :| And I also realized Misaki-kun and Usami-kun are out of character...****  
Please, I'll do anything for you guys for this freakin' late update and horrible chapter! *bows several times* I'll probably explain the rest in my blog!**

**Let's see... nothing's going on now, 'cept that I'm already addicted to the game Crisis Core for the umpteenth time. I know that's unrelated to Junjou Romantica; I just don't know what to say anymore! xD  
*cough* Speaking of Crisis Core, for all Final Fantasy (VII) fans out there, I'll probably write a fanfic about it! Just couple drabbles- you tell me what couple to write about and I'll do it~! How 'bout that? *cough***

**Finally something JR related!  
I can't find my JR manga! Hopefully my mom doesn't find it lying around. If she sees it and looks inside (she has a habit of doing this. I got into trouble once)... o.o  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I enjoyed all your reviews for the last chapter! xD  
I realized that majority of you guys here use a bazooka to shoot people you hate too. LOL!**

***cough* Anyway, review replies!:**

**Sesshomarubaby18: No problem~! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Miyuku-tan: Aww, you're the first person who's not willing to kill Kaoru-kun! I need to make changes to my plans. xD**

**AnimeKeepsMeSane: xD I really like your username! YES, someone who knows how I feel! xD It really sucks when some adult enters the room when you're watching or reading something... delicious? xD You know what I mean! My dad caught me watching JR once, when Nowaki and Hiro-san kissed. Freaky!**

**Ricola Lover: Well, you're lucky! Of course I'm an extreme Cloud Strife fangirl! He's so cute in CC, and handsome in later productions! xPPP Anyway, I think I have one of those. *gives you bazooka* Use that as much as you want! ^^ And thank you~**

**xXxJaycee81196xXx: Err, I have the rope and the duct tape, but no gun. xD Even if Aikawa-san fired him, he'll still do those "things" to Misaki... oh crap, a spoiler!**

**GurenSR: I'll kill him soon... hopefully.. When I feel retared enough! *checks FF plan-book* I think he's gonna get killed in the next chapter or so... Be sure to look forward to it! xDDD**

**JunjouVampire: He didn't get at all raped here, but I promise he will in the last chapter! Hmm.. *checks FF plan-book* It's either he's getting raped or he wants to get wild. What do you think? ^^ xDD**

**xoxInnerHollowxox: D: Don't get too violent! Hahahahaha your review suddenly gave me an idea for this story... :P**

**The Artistic Dragon: Ahaha, Misaki's an Usami magnet! ^^ I wonder what would happen if any one of the Usami family enters the room to see Usagi-san and Misaki having sex... o.o Uh oh.**

**Miyayu: D: Another bazooka! *takes shelter* Would you like me to write a scene where Kaoru would do those 'things' even more? o.o No wait, you'll shoot me instead of Kaoru.**

**papuzka: No one wants to be angry early in the morning, or when they're hungry. :( ...Sh-should I be afraid and run away? *backs off***

**xxPudding1Cupxx: Well I mentioned nobody wants to be angry in the morning or when they're hungry~ But then again, Usagi-san is quite the poker face... **

**Yhenne Caz: Yeah, I wished everyone would love yaoi. The world would be a better place then... xD**

**Unrelated to JR, most of my favorite teams have been winning. 8D I'm so proud of you soccer players!  
And if you want a link for my blog, it's on my profile~**

**-Kira**


	6. A Confession Plus a Request

**Chapter 6: A Confession Plus a Request**

**

* * *

**

"I wanna know why you called Aikawa-san," Kaoru started, hoping he did not sound as nervous as he looked. "...and told her to fire me."

Usami tilted his head to the side, "You were bothering me."

"In what way was I bothering you!" Kaoru asked, although he knew the answer was obvious. He did not want to make it look like he didn't know, though. "Just tell me, in what way was I bothering you? Have I ever done anything to you, to make you mad or anything!"

Usami sighed, "Have you forgotten about what happened in _my_ room, dear Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to Misaki and blushed, noticing Misaki's widened eyes. He had totally forgotten about it; the only thing he remembered was getting kicked out of the mansion by Usami after what he did to Misaki. Kaoru didn't want Misaki to get the wrong idea. He shouldn't. Kaoru wanted Misaki - and _only_ Misaki - to belong to him. He wanted Misaki to love him back. And he definitely didn't want someone like Usami to get in the way. "Did you have to bring that up?" he asked rudely. "We have a _kid_ here!"

Misaki scowled, "_What_ kid!" He was, unfortunately, ignored by both Kaoru and Usami.

Usami sighed once more, "If you're just going to whine or change the subject, I'm just gonna leave. I have no intention of talking to yo-"

"Wait! I just wanted to ask you something!" Kaoru shouted. His fists were clenched, and his face was a deep red. He was either mad at Usami for not feeling the need to talk to him, or probably just plain embarrassed when Usami brought that _certain topic_ up. And he didn't want to humiliate himself right in front of someone he loved. No one would want that. Kaoru gulped and closed his eyes tight, because not only was he mad, but he was also embarrassed, "I... Aikawa-san picked me to look after you! To make sure you sent your scripts in at the right times, to make su-"

"And that's your job," Usami interrupted. "That's the only thing you're supposed to do."

Kaoru shook his head, "N-no! Usami-sensei... I want you to know that once I looked up to you! Once, you were my idol! I respected you! I became friends with Aikawa-san just so I could learn more about you and your works! But.. but after I saw you and Misaki together in the room..." Kaoru wiped the tear off of his face. "After I saw you two together, I was jealous! But, of all people, I had to be jealous of you! Because you're just some freakin' rich author who's making out with some normal, poor and probably stupid boy!"

Misaki was pissed off now. _Does this guy really love me or is he just pulling my leg!_ He wanted so bad to rip Kaoru's hair off.

Usami, on the other hand, arched a brow. "So?" he asked, slightly confused.

"S-so...," Kaoru bit his lip. "I learned to love Misaki... because, I wanted to be just like you..."

The atmosphere was really silent. For a while, no cars drove past. No one walked past. Nothing happened. And no one knew what to do. Except for Misaki, of course. He had the brains to do so.

"Was... that a confession?" he asked.

Usami shrugged, "I dunno. Why don't you ask..." Usami walked towards the red-head and ruffled his hair, smirking. "..him?" Kaoru was still sobbing and wiping the tears off of his face. His face and shirt sleeves were wet by now. Misaki was really confused; what the heck just happened? Why is Kaoru acting like a small kid in love? Was Usagi-san _smiling_?

Before Misaki could even react, Usami had placed his hand on Kaoru's forehead and pushed him away. Kaoru opened his eyes and stared at him, wide-eyed. Unable to maintain his balance, Kaoru tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his rear. It was obvious that he was confused; he had no idea why Usami did that to him.

"What happened has happened. There's no use in confessing now," Usami said, walking back to Misaki.

Kaoru looked down and stared at the tar on the road. _He's right, nothing I do or say can undo anything_. He took a deep breath and spoke up, probably for the last time, "Aikawa-san hired a different person to track you. If it makes you feel any better...

...it's a _girl_."

* * *

"Oi, Usagi-san."

No answer.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki called out. "OI!"

The novelist looked up from his laptop with a simple "Hm?". It was impossible for one to believe it; both Misaki and Usami are in the same room but all Usami is focusing on is his own work. And by work, I mean real work such as writing the transcripts.

Misaki tilted his head, "Usagi-san, are you sure you did the right thing?" _No, that's a stupid thing to ask!_ "I mean, are you sure you aren't gonna take Kaoru back? He was.. kinda serious about this.. 'look-up-to-you' thing."

Usami turned to Misaki and smirked, "Misaki-kun, if you really loved someone, you'd do _anything_ to protect them from getting into danger." Misaki's confusion somehow amused him. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

"Right.. Of course I do," Misaki mumbled. At that moment, Misaki remembered how Kaoru had saved him from Usami's car that afternoon. That confused him even more. No one would want to hurt the person they love.

...Would they?

* * *

**Worst. Chapter. Ever.  
I was watching Highschool of the Dead while typing this, so yeah... and I'm so sorry for the late update. School, school and more school. How many weeks has it been actually? Anyway, I don't think I am able to update this story that fast anymore... BUSY SCHEDULES SUCK**

**There are a lot of things I wanna explain for this chapter.  
****Kaoru really is a sensitive and emotional person. So the way he acted in this chapter... is really how I imaged/imagined him in the first place. Besides the "OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING, USAMI-SENSEI!" personality, Kaoru was simply putting up an act. :) But I will not explain if Kaoru's love for Misaki is true love, go read the story to find out. XD**

**This whole year is a great year for music and anime. :D And I must admit that I am in love with Loveless and Okane ga Nai now. XD I'm sorry; I remembered that while watching Junjou Romantica, I saw some links that led to these two animes. Initially I thought they were really stupid but when I watched it... o.o  
Story wise though, I still pick Junjou Romantica. It's the only yaoi anime around that makes sense! XD**

**Before I start replying to your reviews, lemme say something extremely random:  
****I am broke D:**

**peacemakerwarfreak: omg your username really made my night! XD Thank you, I will definitely continue this story because of my reviewers~ X3**

**Reikochan: No, it's okay. I love random reviews anyway! XD Thank you! I have to agree, Usagi-san really is the king of smexiness~**

**GurenSR: LOL when you mentioned "death" I thought you were about to say "Death the Kid". I love that guy~ XD I hope my story gets more interesting chapter by chapter. I really did my best~**

**Sesshomarubaby18: Will do~! Thank you :)**

**Amy-sama90: Don't worry, I will! Thanks~**

**papuzka: I just updated, so I'm not dead! 8D No one will ever regret being a yaoi fan, even better if s/he's a yaoi addict!**

**Miyayu: Aww, thank you for the waffle! In return, here's the new chapter! And if it's horrible, perhaps a chocolate cake will make up for it. *gives chocolate cake* *nodnod* In the previous chapter, when Misaki was still terrified from the 'experience' with Kaoru, it was actually a reference to a friend of mine who got sexually assaulted (I don't remember when) and he was terrified to go out for a week. DX**

**xXxJaycee81196xXx: 1, I'm so sorry. DX 2, Thank you, I needed it. XD But I probably failed at writing the talk. 3, No problem. ^^ 4, You're... welcome? 5, o.o 6, Okay? 7, No, it's not. *gives you bazooka* 8, I still can't find it, but I don't think my mom found it yet. XD**

**The Artistic Dragon: Hmm, should I make an OC? Someone who's part of Usagi-san's family? ...No, no. I would ruin every single thing about JR. XD**

**xoxInnerHollowxox: Really? o.o Because all the while I thought you were! X3 Thank you~~~**

**This story may have a lot of chapters but I promise to update every now and again~! Until now, enjoy my homemade cheesecake. *gives cheesecake* Oh, and sorry for grammar mistakes and typos and whatnot. X3**

**- Kira**


	7. The Call

**Chapter 7: The Call**

**

* * *

**

Misaki woke up, almost blinded by the sunlight that somehow shone on to his face. He covered his face with his right arm as he sat upright. He didn't feel good, for some reason. Was it because of what happened yesterday? About the talk with Kaoru? Or is this just some sign that something bad would happen? _Of course_, he thought to himself. _The substitute is coming here to make sure Usagi-san does his work. Maybe this person is just as bad as Kaoru.._

"A girl, huh...," Misaki reminded himself as he walked out of his room to the kitchen, scratching the back of his head.

**-J-R-**

Neither Misaki nor Usami talked at all. They did communicate but it was only regarding about the amount of salt Misaki had put into the miso soup. Misaki felt nervous around Usami now; what was he supposed to do? He felt exactly like this when he first entered Usami's mansion and got to learn of his weird hobby. Misaki wasn't used to this awkward silence anymore. He wanted communication.

"Eh, Usagi-san," he called out. The novelist barely looked up from his manuscript, but he did arch a brow. Misaki had no idea what to talk about, until he noticed the stack of papers on the coffee table. "Ah, looks like you're really being serious this time," Misaki continued, smiling. "I see you're doing your work."

Usami took the pen out of his mouth. "I'm simply doing this because of this new 'substitute'."

Misaki snorted, "I see! You're trying to give a good first impression, aren't you?"

"That's not what I meant, my dear."

Misaki was confused, but he sighed due to his lack of courage to ask what the older male really meant. He turned to look at the clock; it's almost noon. The substitute should be here by now. Kaoru said it was a girl, which made Misaki curious. Who is she? What is she like? In what way is she related to Aikawa-san, or Usagi-san? And the most random question that flashed in Misaki's mind was...

..._What does she look like_?

Misaki widened his eyes and shook his head, "Why did I ask myself such a stupid question!"

Usami snickered as he put down his manuscripts and walked towards the brunette. "What's this? My dear Misaki's stressed?" he asked playfully. He bent down and pulled Misaki's chin upwards so he would look at him. "You know the best way to release stress is...," he continued before he bent further down to lock lips with Misaki.

Misaki's eyes widened as he felt like he had been struck by lightning. Since the past few days, Misaki had never felt so relieved. He had to respond, though he couldn't. Or rather, he didn't want to. He just wanted it to stay like this for as long as possible.

Until the phone rang.

The novelist barely got up to answer the phone; he decided to play around with the brunette a little more. He pulled up Misaki's shirt and began to kiss him repeatedly on his chest, being rewarded with Misaki's groans every now and again.

"A-ah, Usagi-san," Misaki managed to call out. He was ticklish and struggled to push the novelist off; he had a reason to anyway. "Sh-shouldn't one of us.. answer the phone?"

Usami got up and smiled at Misaki, "Don't bother to. I'm pretty sure it's not from someone important."

"B-but.. what if it's from the substitute!"

"You're right," Usami said. "What _if_ it's from the substitute?"

"W-well.. she may have gotten lost on the way to your house. I mean, the building overall is huge and.. she's new, and she probably doesn't know what you look like, I think..," By now, the phone had stopped ringing Misaki felt so bad like killing himself now. Everything he just said earlier sounded like excuses! It was making it sound as if he doesn't want to be with Usami anymore. "Wh-what I mean to say is-"

"Nonsense," Usami interrupted, still smiling. "That can never happen to the substitute."

Misaki was confused, "Wh-why is th-"

"ANSWER THE PHONE, YOU BASTARD!" a woman was heard shouting followed by the sound of the main door crashing down. The tall, busty woman with red hair with devil eyes and sharp teeth (according to Misaki, that was what she looked like at that moment) was fuming mad. She pointed to the older male, "I _knew_ you were _busy_! But could you at least answer the phone! There is an important matter we have to talk about!"

Usami appeared calm, "Okay. But you have to pay for that door."

Misaki laughed nervously, "Ahah, Usagi-san, this woman here is the substitute. It's her first day here and you shouldn't make her pay for your stuff, whether she looks rich or not."

"Misaki, are you stupid?" Usami laughed. Misaki arched a brow and tilted his head, confused. Usami turned back to the brunette and smirked, "That's Aikawa-san."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Aikawa took a sip of the green tea from her mug and smiled, satisfied by the comfortable environment (which is only a mere living room) and the warmth from the tea. She turned to Misaki as she carefully placed the mug onto the coffee table, "Thank you, Misaki-kun, for the tea!"

"Uhh, no problem...?" Misaki replied, dazed. He has seen how Aikawa would often treat Usami when he missed his deadlines, but according to him, the woman he saw earlier was probably the most hideous thing he has ever seen in his entire life. How could anyone tell it was Aikawa herself? "_There's a devil under that woman's body,_" Misaki remembered Usami describing to him about Aikawa's personality. Perhaps what he saw just now was the real Aikawa-san? The actual devil that was hiding under the woman's body all along?

"Ah! I-I'm thinking too much...," Misaki laughed as he scratched his head, not realizing that there were two other people in the room with him and they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, let's get to the point!" Aikawa announced, sounding so important all of a sudden. She looked straight at the novelist, then at the stack of papers on the table, then at the novelist again. "I see you've been doing your work diligently, Usami. I'm proud of you."

"I obviously don't wanna be killed by a devil," Usami answered cold-heartedly.

Aikawa brushed off that insult, "But this isn't about your deadlines, Usami. This is about what happened earlier."

The novelist's head lit up, "You're really gonna pay for my door?"

"That's not what I meant, baka!" Aikawa shouted. "This is serious! And it involves all three of us!"

Misaki arched a brow, _all three of us? Well, there's Usagi-san, Aikawa-san and me... but this is probably about Usagi-san's work thing, right? Is Aikawa-san gonna reprimand me for not reminding Usagi-san about his deadline? When is it due again?_ It was then that Misaki felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Again. _Could it be...?_

Usami sighed and turned to the brunette. He patted at the empty space next to him and Misaki understood; he sheepishly walked over to the couch and sat next to the novelist. Aikawa smiled to herself - feeling high and mighty that she had two males under her command - and she cleared her throat, preparing her speech, "Before I get to the point, I wanna know what you two were doing which made Kaoru-san... take advantage of Misaki-kun."

Misaki widened his eyes, "Y-you knew...!"

"Of course!" Aikawa shot back. "You don't call my Lady Boss for nothing!" Hearing Aikawa's fierce tone made Misaki wimp as he sunk in to his seat. Aikawa sighed and turned to Usami, giving him a stern look, "So? What were you doing?"

Usami was just about to answer when Aikawa interrupted, "Oh! Don't tell me! You guys were doing _something_ related to the novel you're writing! That's a great idea! Of course, doing it in real life rather than just writing it is an advantage for writing your novel! Once again, Usami, you have impressed me!" Aikawa stood up and nodded, "I see, I see. Kaoru must've disturbed you guys and you probably lost your concentration, Usami. That's why you wanted him fired!"

Misaki sighed as the lady carried on with her assumptions. _Hey,_ he thought. _At least it isn't as stressful as honestly explaining everything to her_. He turned to look at Usami; it was easy for one to tell that he was really bored, but he seemed content enough. Misaki, because he lacked a thing to do while the Aikawa continued talking, had decided to make another cup of tea for himself instead.

"Worry not, I have already fired him. And so, he will never ever pester you guys in your work!" Aikawa finished off with a grin. Misaki was just as confused as Usami was, but he clapped anyway, "Aikawa-san, y-you're really marvelous at.. uh, guessing all those stuff! I guess we can really count on you!" Aikawa turned back to the brunette and winked.

Just when Misaki was about to make his way to the kitchen, the phone started ringing. Both him and Aikawa turned to Usami who didn't seem bothered to answer it. Misaki got the hint and answered it instead.

"_AKIHIKOOOOOO_!" someone shouted from the other line. Misaki felt faint, he felt that if the person would shout out the novelist's name again, he might die. He didn't, fortunately. Misaki slowly brought the phone to his ear and murmured, "H-hello?"

"Misaki-kun, is that you?"

Misaki's face lit up, "Nii-chan!" Usami arched a brow and sat up straight upon hearing Misaki said that.

"Ah, good day! I wish we could talk but I have to discuss some things with Akihiko. It's important. Don't worry though, we'll have plenty of time to talk later!"

Misaki smiled as he turned to face Usami, "Usagi-san, it's a call from Nii-chan. He said he wants to talk to you abou-"

"Takahiro! How have you been?" Usami asked happily. Misaki turned and was flabbergasted that Usami had taken the phone away without him realizing it. He didn't even let him finish his sentence! He shrugged and walked back to the couch, forgetting about the task he wanted to do earlier.

"Takahiro...? Is that your brother, Misaki-kun?" Aikawa asked, followed by a nod by the brunette. Aikawa then shot him a grin, "My, best regards to him then!"

By then, Usami had already put down the phone. He barely moved after that. "Usagi-san?" Misaki called out, and the only respond he received from the novelist was,

"Misaki, go pack your things. You're going back."

* * *

**Wahahaha, I love this chapter so much! I only worked on this for three days and I thought it turned out pretty good. I'm not entirely sure about that though. xD I just think it needs more humor though. And the ending of this chapter was bad. D: I have to improve on writing cliffhangers.**

**Anyway, I'm glad everyone actually liked Kaoru from the last chapter! Alright, I'll make him more dramatic from now on. xD That's what he really is like, anyway. :3 I may need to change some of my plans... *cancels random lines in her notebook* I am gonna work on this all night!  
*coughs* Not really. *coughs***

**o.o It's only chapter 7? Oh gawd... I have a feeling this story is gonna have lots of chapters (probably about 20 chapters?)! D: But you guys don't mind, do you? I hope some people will actually read my story until the end, no matter how bad I think it is. x3 I'd really give that person a cookie! And of course something-which-is-a-secret-but-isn't-a-secret-anymore-because-my-hint-is-too-obvious. 8D**

***turns into News Reporter Mode* Alright, now on to the hot stuff. In the next chapter, we'll be having a special guest appearance, and that is... *applause* Takahashi Takahiro! Congratulations, my dear Takahashi. Do not expect to be interviewed. ^^ xD**

**Well now, since I'm feeling a little high~~~:**

** Serenity Lhane: I hope I spelled your username right. x3 I most definitely will! Don't worry ^^**

**Miyuku-tan: Hahaha, I tend to update this story randomly~ You'll get more, I'm sure of it! :D**

**Adeisa: Now you know! *nodnod* Yes, Kaoru is really a lot like Misaki when I, uh, imagined him. xD I just thought making him put up an act would create more suspense? AH, I FAIL xD**

**The Artistic Dragon: Hmm, good idea! Actually, I planned to give Haruhiko an appearance in the later chapters. Not sure how it will turn out though. xD My planning isn't finished. D: *scribbles something in the notebook***

**GurenSR: Thank you! Good luck to you too, in whatever tasks you have to fulfill. :) I know, that happens to me alot. DX *plans to upload document* *one hour later* *is too tired to upload document* that's how my situation is like xD**

**promocat: Of course! He isn't even an idiot in the first place! :3 I think.**

**papuzka: I hope this chapter makes you wanna read even more! :3 It didn't take me long to plan this whole chapter out, but that makes me wonder if I really do have any weird errors in here... o.o**

**Yaoifangirl89: Oh dear me, Kaoru may sound like he's given up, but he hasn't! At least, I think he isn't. :3 (and that's coming from the author! xD)**

**Okay, I really get nervous while replying to your reviews. I dunno why. xD Anyway, is it okay if I just say something random?:  
I heard the news reporter just now saying, "preventing an erection" o.o Now what's this about...? xDD  
**

**Okay, I have exams coming up too but I'll try to sneak on when no one's around just to update this story! If you do not see a single update from me for two weeks or so, you know why. :3 And I'm so sorry for any errors in this chapter!**

**- Kira**


	8. Leaving

**Chapter 8: Leaving**

**

* * *

**

Misaki twitched, "Huh?"

Aikawa stared at the males, confused. She had no idea if it was right for her to interfere. Usami continued staring down at the phone, "Go and pack your things. Takahiro wants to see you."

Misaki widened his eyes, "N-Nii-chan! Wh-why does he want to see me all of a sudden? It's not even the holidays yet!"

"He didn't say. Now go, get ready. I'll be sending you off this evening."

Misaki reluctantly walked up to his room. He pulled out a couple of luggages from the wardrobe and started filling them with his clothes and school books. He wasn't sure if he was going to live there permanently; he just brought the books along, just in case. Misaki was really happy at the fact that he would be seeing his brother again. His brother and his wife, to be exact! But at the same time, he was disappointed because he had to leave Usami. This has happened before during the summer vacation some time back and Misaki simply thought he couldn't take it anymore. And now, unexpectedly, he had to go back home with no absolute reason. Misaki was just plained confused.

Not long after, Usami appeared at the doorway of the room, "Misaki... how are you feeling?"

Misaki didn't respond. He was too busy reminiscing about the times he had spent with Usami that he didn't notice. Usami walked to the brunette and ruffled his hair, almost scaring the living hell out of him, "You'll only be staying there for a short while."

"What makes you so sure, when you wouldn't provide me with information?" Misaki asked, slightly frustrated. Although on the inside, he hoped what Usami said was true. He wouldn't mind staying with his brother, but he just couldn't bear to leave someone he loved.

"Trust me," said Usami. "Aikawa and I will be in the living room if you need us. In about an hour or so, you can start preparing dinner. And then, you can freshen yourself up. After all that is done, we get going."

Suddenly, Usami pounced on Misaki. Misaki tried to grab hole of one of the legs of the chair, but eventually he released his grip and he fell hard onto the floor, with the older male on top of him. The chair was overturned and it was lying right beside Misaki's head.

Misaki's face couldn't get any redder, "Wh-what are you doing! U-Usagi-san!" Misaki struggled as best as he could to get Usami to move away, but he failed. The novelist simply remained lying on him. After about a few seconds, Usami got up and started to take off Misaki's shirt.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as the shirt was taken off in less than a second. "What are you doing!"

"Calm down," said Usami. "Let's just have a little fun before you leave." Upon hearing that, Misaki took a deep breath and finally stopped struggling. He willingly allowed the novelist to do whatever he wanted with him. They didn't want to leave each other, but they have to. By now Usami had already unbuttoned Misaki's pants and was about to take off his own shirt when the phone rang.

Misaki tried to lift his head up, "Uh, Usagi-san.. Shouldn't you answer that? It's probably Nii-chan..."

"It doesn't matter," Usami said. "It's our time to have fun, remember?" Misaki blushed and nodded as Usami continued to do his own things. _Is it me,_ Misaki thought. _Or is the atmosphere here really awkward?_

"OI! BOTH OF YOU!" Aikawa was heard screaming from the living room. "What are you doing up there? Get down here! We can't afford to waste any time!" Both men kept quiet while Aikawa continued to nag about time being money, and Misaki's brother. "If you guys don't come down now, I'm gonna go up there myself!"

Misaki's eyes widened, "A-ah, shouldn't we just postpone this?"

Usami arched a brow, "Postpone our fun time? No. Besides, that devil probably doesn't mean it."

"When I catch you two doing _something_, whatever it is, I'm gonna skin you two alive!" Aikawa's voice was heard followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. With the older male frozen, Misaki jumped up and immediately put on his clothes. He grabbed both of his luggages (one of them still unzipped) and ran out of the room, almost bumping into Aikawa. Aikawa smirked and without even entering the room, she called out, "I hope both of you got the right clothes on."

* * *

Usami parked his car right outside the train station, before giving Misaki a tight hug. Misaki blushed due to the fact that Aikawa was in the same car. Realizing this, Usami let go of Misaki and nodded, "Come back soon."

"I will," Misaki said, not quite sure if he really would. He stepped out of the car with his luggages and made his way into the station. The red sports car didn't move an inch. Misaki looked around for a familiar face; the station was buzzing with people.

"Misaki!"

Misaki turned upon hearing his name being called. "Misaki! Over here!" Misaki made another turn. He was certain this voice sounded familiar, but it was definitely not his brother's voice. Who was calling him? Where did Misaki hear this voice before? There were so many people in the station, so many questions ringing in his mind. All this was making Misaki dizzy. And the fact that he had to leave his lover was making him sick. It didn't take Misaki long to realize that he was swaying, and suddenly everything turned black.

**-J-R-**

"Misaki...? Misaki?"

Misaki tried to open his eyes. There was a sharp pain in his head, but he was lying on something soft. There was a large blanket on him, keeping him warm. Misaki had no idea where he was, and judging from the pain in his head, he didn't want to know. All he wanted right now is to go back home, to where Usami is.

"Misaki? ...Oh good, he's come to."

Misaki knew this voice. "Nii-chan..?" he called out, trying to make sure. The voice laughed as he said, "Yeah. I'm relieved you remember."

* * *

**Well this chapter is a bad one. I didn't like how I initially planned it, so I decided to change it and now... this is the awful result. I hate the ending. And I hate the fact that this is a very short chapter. T_T Overall, I just hate this whole chapter.**

**Bwahahahaha yes. Another cliifhanger! xD And a 'sad' one, at that! I don't know how the next chapter will turn out though.**

**Mehhh. I wish I had enough time to interview Takahiro from this fanfic, buuuut unfortunately not. I did say not to expect any interviews from the last chapter. ^^ Maybe next time, big guy! Right now we just have to wait and see what happens next.  
T: If you make something bad happen to Misaki, I'll screw you...  
****Me: Go ahead. ^^ :D Usagi-san will save the day! I think... *coughs*  
**

**Anywaaaaaay, let's get on to my favorite part! I guess:**

**Ann Magus: It is, isn't it? ^^ It's my specialty. Don't worry, you'll find out!**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE****: The moment I saw your name, the song "California Girls" started playing in my head. You'll find out soon! ^^**

**Adeisa: I just love writing cliffhangers. ^^**

**The Artistic Dragon: YAY! A loyal reader! x3 Heehee, don't worry. More guests are gonna make their special appearances in the near future... 8D**

**GurenSR: I love it when readers try to guess what happens next, even I don't know why. o.o xD**

**Yaoifangirl89: That I can't reveal~! The author is something like a magician, y'know? You'll find out why Misaki had to go back, I promise!**

**Serenity Lhane: And I bet after this chapter, you're gonna say the same thing, right? xD Aw, no problem! I usually love to reply to my readers this way! :3**

**NolyKariad: NUUUUUU I've got a hater! DDD: And I think I'm gonna get even more haters after this chapter xD**

**Miyuku-tan: Oh, the joy of guessing~! You'll find out in the near future, I promise! :D**

**papuzka: What about this chapter? :3 o.o It'll probably be revealed in the next chapter or so (I said 'or so'!).. so look out? xD**

**Junjou-Angel: April Fools? It's August now! o.o *flails* I've got myself another hater DD:**

**Ow. Ow. Ow. Head hurts so bad. =u= I should go take a break before I start planning on the next chapter.**

**- Kira **


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

* * *

Misaki groaned and summoned all the strength he had left to open his eyes. Three pairs of eyes looked at him with concern. Where was he? Whose eyes do they belong to? What's going on? Misaki's head was burning and he felt like he was about to faint again. Fortunately, he didn't. He blinked several times before looking up to face the three adults who were staring at him. He recalled hearing his brother's voice, and wondered if one of those three adults were him. He decided to call out again, "Nii-chan...?"

"Misaki, are you alright?" Takahiro's voice called out after him. Misaki felt relieved to know it was really his brother sitting right beside him. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out the other two adults; one was a woman and another, a slightly older man.

"Misaki, we were so worried. I'm glad you're still conscious," the woman said. Her voice sounded so familiar to Misaki. In fact, he thought it sounded so much like his mother that he actually thought he was dreaming all this.

"M..mom...?" he managed to voice out. The atmosphere was silent for a moment, before the woman let out a soft sigh, "My name's Kajiwara. You don't remember?" In fact, he couldn't. Misaki couldn't help but groan at the pain in his head, and this made the adults look at each other in concern.

"Perhaps... if he is still sick, I have the perfect cure for him."

Footsteps were heard and then they start to fade. Takahiro placed his palm on Misaki's forehead, wondering if he was suffering from a high fever. Of all times, it had to be the time when he was asked to come back. He thanked the heavens for the kind man that helped escort Misaki home. It would have caused a _lot_ of trouble if he hadn't.

Misaki's vision was getting clearer and clearer, but the pain in his head wasn't going away. He saw his brother and his wife looking at him with full concern and sighed, _I'm home. That's good.._ Although he could not remember what happened earlier, he was relieved that he was still alive... and safe.

Footsteps were heard once more and Misaki was finally able to see the third adult. He looked to be the oldest among all three of them. With a concerned look on his face, he passed a small bowl of what seemed to be herbal medicine to Takahiro. _Holy... he looks familiar._

Why, of course he does.

Misaki widened his eyes and immediately sat up, "U-U-U... Usagi-chichi!"

Takahiro and Kajiwara looked at each other, confused. The old man simply chuckled. Takahiro turned back to Misaki and tilted his head, "Misaki...? Do you know this man? ...Did you just call him 'father'?"

Misaki - somewhat still horrified - turned back to his brother, and shook his head. "N-no... I have no idea who he-"

"Of course. We've known each other for quite a while now," the older man said, presenting a friendly smile at the same time. "You see, I'm the father of Akihiko. I believe this boy's been living with him for quite some time."

Takahiro's face lightened up, "Ah! So you're the father of Misaki's tutor!" He immediately got up and shook the man's hand several times. "I'm Misaki's brother. Thank you so much for escorting him to me!"

The man smirked, "No problem. You can just call me Fuyuhiko." He turned back to Misaki and sighed, "What was this poor boy doing at the station when he's running a high fever? He should be at home, with Akihiko tending to him."

Takahiro laughed nervously, "I called him to come back. Just for some important matters..." He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, which led to a light slap on his back by his wife.

"I see... Well, Misaki, you have to take care of yourself. Drink plenty of herbal medicine to reduce your fatigue."

Misaki was speechless, and all he could do was nod. He thought, _Dang, I want this old man to go away right now! He's making everything here so awkward! _He reached out for the small bowl and took a sip of the medicine. "Urgh...! Wh-what is this made of!"

"Bird's nest," Fuyuhiko replied. "It's a very rare medicine, but it's good."

Knowing Fuyuhiko was a rich person, Misaki forced himself to drink up the whole bowl. Besides, bird's nest is a very expensive medicine and he would probably feel bad if he wasted any of it. The medicine smelt weird, and the medicine tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. _I'm sure old people would enjoy this,_ Misaki thought as he gulped down every single drop of it.

"Good, you should drink it all up so you'll recover fast," Fuyuhiko said. "I've already called my son to buy some more herbal medicine, just for you."

_Son_?

"Excuse me! Can you open the door, please?"

"Ah, that must be your son, Mr Usami! I'll go open the door for him!" Smiling, Kajiwara walked briskly towards the front door to open it for Fuyuhiko's son. Misaki felt butterflies in his stomach. _Usagi-san_? _Usagi-san is here_?

Kajiwara appeared back in the room, followed by a young man in a suit. Probably the same suit his father was wearing. It was not the same man Misaki had expected though. This man had a pair of glasses on, and his hair was black. He looked smart compared to Akihiko. The man seemed to be carrying a huge paper bag - which was filled with boxes - with ease.

"U-... Usagi-ani?" Misaki muttered.

"Hm?" The man turned and looked up, "Oh, Misaki. So you're the one that needs the medicine. All the while I thought my father needed them. That's why I brought extra."

Misaki sweatdropped, _Oh crap. He bought more medicine. This means I'll have to drink more of them..._! Misaki forced a laugh, "I-I'm sorry for bothering you two..."

The young man chuckled, "No big deal." He handed the huge bag to Takahiro and introduced himself as "Haruhiko". He then turned back to his father and with a stern look on his face, he said, "You and me. We're going home. Now."

Before any of them could say anything, Haruhiko had already left the house. Fuyuhiko laughed silently and shrugged, "My apologies. I have to go right now. Misaki, be sure to drink up all of your medicine. We would be more than glad to hear that we've helped." With that, the cheery old man walked his way out of the house as well.

Now only the three of them were left - Misaki, Takahiro and Kajiwara. An awkward silence filled the whole room. One of them had to break it. Nothing could be more awkward than this.

"Uh, Misaki, you should go get some rest..," Kajiwara said finally. "I'll go get some warm water for you." She turned and walked to the kitchen, and started heating the plain water. Misaki simply stayed on the cough, dumbfounded. What else could he do?

"Misaki, why didn't you tell any of us - even Akihiko - that you were sick?" Takahiro said. "You made us all so worried when we couldn't find you. It was a good thing we spotted that Fuyuhiko man with you, otherwise we would have died from panic by now."

Misaki frowned, "Nii-chan, don't say such embarrassing things." Misaki couldn't bring himself to look at his brother straight in the eye, "I didn't even know I was sick, Nii-chan. I'm sorry to have made you all worried. Maybe I should have made sure..."

Takahiro stared at his little brother for a moment, before chuckling and ruffled his hair, "It's okay, Misaki. As long as you're safe. With us." He stood up and sat beside Misaki on the couch. "That old man creeped me out."

Misaki raised an eyebrow at his brother, "Trust me. I've met even worse people out there."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your college buddies are all the same!" Misaki giggled as Takahiro nudged him lightly in the arm.

Soon, Kajiwara was back with a mug of warm water and she handed it over to Misaki. Just as she was about to go back to the kitchen, the phone started ringing. She rolled her eyes playfully and sighed before answering the phone. While Kajiwara was talking to the person on the other line, Misaki took a sip of warm water from the bowl. Finally, something to wash away the nasty herbal taste in his mouth. He took a few more sips.

"Misaki," Kajiwara called out. "A phone call for you."

* * *

**Phew! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories, my fellow readers! I'm so so so sorry! Will this chapter and a cookie gain me your forgiveness? D: *gives you guys cookies*  
Well, as you can tell, school and exams kept me busy. But no fret! I don't have anymore school for the rest of the year! So I'll be updating a lil' more often from now on... I hope**

**Anyway, this chapter doesn't really show much of a "reunion", huh? It's simply like an introduction for Takahiro, Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko to the story! Yaaaaaay~! *claps* I know, this chapter isn't all that good... but that was because I was rushing. I didn't want or mean to disappoint you guys. I'm really sorry. D:  
Oh yes. From now on, I'm calling Usagi-san "Akihiko" in this story.**

**I'm giving off an extra cookie to anyone who can guess who's calling for Misaki! ^^**

**Well now. Review replies!:**

**CreCre****: xDD I love cliffhangers but I'm so bad at writing them! I wish to improve, though~**

**Miyuku-tan****: ...I have no idea what happened, actually. O.O xDD**

**GurenSR****: Don't worry, soon Misaki and Usagi-san will be together again. :) And I'm sorry for the really late update!**

**The Artistic Dragon****: Gah! I'm so sorry for making you wait too long! Dx *kicks her school* And thank you so much! I'll just continue typing and typing until this story's done. 8D**

**papuzka****: I purposely made Misaki act that way. Maybe you would have figured it out in this chapter. If not, I'll explain it in the next chapter or so~**

**EVIL GummyBear LOVE****: Ahaha! I love what you said about cliffhangers! I love writing 'em but I'm never good at them.. I'm trying to improve on that. ^^**

**Serenity Lhane****: I'm sorry for the freaking late update! D: Well, I believe this chapter has answered your question!**

**NolyKariad****: xDD Aw, not to worry. That's just the end of the chapter. Wait till you get to the end of the story. ^^**

**Yaoifangirl89****: Oh? Do you want Kaoru to make an appearance anytime soon? x]**

**Adeisa****: Aw, do you still love this story after almost 2 months of _not_ reading it? D: Stupid school is stupid. And... and I wasn't teasing you! D:**

**Now then. Halloween's around the corner, and I already have picked out a costume for myself. Well, it's no scary costume.. Just some cosplay thingy! ^^ It's a school uniform. You can try to guess what I'll be cosplaying as~!**

**Oh. Now then. I have to go back to my planning and writing... or typing.**

**- Kira**


End file.
